1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of external services are becoming available through cloud computing and the like, and there are known techniques for enabling a device to perform a process in cooperation with such external services. For example, a technique is known for storing scanned image data obtained by an image forming apparatus in an external storage service.
Such a device that performs a process in cooperation with an external service may be authenticated using an authentication infrastructure for executing common authentication with respect to a plurality of external services (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-196422).
However, in the above related art, the authentication infrastructure used by the device that performs a process in cooperation with an external service is fixed. Thus, for example, it has been difficult to flexibly change the authentication infrastructure to be used by the device in a case where the user of the device that performs a process in cooperation with an external service wishes to use a different authentication infrastructure, for example.